mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Nixel
Major Nixel (sometimes called Colonel Nixel or General Nix) is the leader of the Nixels swarm and one of the main antagonists of the Mixels franchise. Characteristics Major Nixel is the only Nixel who is capable of speech other than saying "nix" or "nixel." He can also get angry very easily. He treats the other Nixels like how a tornado treats cars, throwing and kicking them around and forcing them to steal cubits. He might not be very smart, as he confused two Nixels for Mixels not long after he himself painted them to look like Mixels. On the other hand, he might just have a terrible memory. Appearance Major Nixel is, simply, an oversized version of a regular Nixel. He also has a mustache, large eyebrows, large eyes, epaulettes on his shoulders, and a badge on his chest. He is the only Nixel of his size and the only Nixel to have facial hair. Despite the statue in Wrong Colors, Major Nixel has sharp teeth. In Another Nixel, they are large, but in Nixel Mix Over, they are tiny. Normal Nixels have bigger teeth than he does. Background At one point, Major Nixel developed a hatred for the Mixels, gathered a swarm of Nixels, and decided to destroy the cubits and all creativity. Another Nixel Major Nixel instructs all of the Nixels to bring back a cubit from each tribe, which two fail in doing. When the successful one comes back, it brings back a cubit, but also the Seismo/Zaptor mix along. The mix attacks Major Nixel, and the Nixels laugh at him. Wrong Colors Flurr makes a statue of Major Nixel in order to distract and confuse the Nixels pursuing him, Gobba, Volectro, and Shuff. Nixel "Mix Over" Major Nixel paints two Nixels to confuse Mixels, and so they go to get a cubit. When the Nixels come back, he himself confuses them for Mixels and sends the whole swarm after them.He then runs away with the cubit but the Balk/Lunk mix takes it away from him. Mixed Up Special Trivia *He appears in Calling All Mixels as a main antagonist. **In Calling All Mixels, he holds a staff that he uses to attack. He can also leap in the air and slam down. Interestingly, he's much stronger in the game as he can fight against a Mixel and can take more pain from them than the TV series. **This is his first appearance; he made his official debut in this game before Another Nixel aired on TV. *He is the only character who will most likely not be released as a LEGO set from the Mixels franchise, although it's not entirely impossible. *He is based off of an army major, general, commander, or colonel, hence the name. *In Calling All Mixels, his eppauletes' rope is colored gold, and his medal is colored red and gold, unlike in the series, where they both are black and white. Interestingly, some loading screens shows a picture of his animation model still using the black-and-white color scheme. *His personality is similar to Lord/President Business from The LEGO Movie (which is also made by LEGO), since they both force their minions to destroy the creativity and fun in the land. Plus, they are both the main antagonist of their respective franchises. Gallery Artwork 02D 1.jpg Another Nixel.jpg|"It's a mix!" Alright Nixels.jpg Where are my Cubits.jpg|"You miserable Nixels!" ZZZZZZT.jpg|That's gotta hurt. SeismoZaptorMix.jpg|Uh-oh... sTATue.PNG|The statue in Wrong Colors BOSS, BOSS!.png how does it feel to be orange and blue.png imjustgonnastandhere.png|I'm just gonna stand here! iTSallMINe.png|"The cubit is all mine!" MIXELS!.png|"MIXELS?!" PaintAlwaysWorks.png Major with Nixels.jpg These Nixels are hopeless!.jpg Cute Major Nixel.jpg Major Nixel is looking.jpg I am evil.jpg Well, Nixel!.jpg Major Nixel in Calling All Mixels.jpg|Major Nixel as he appears in Calling All Mixels. Category:Characters Category:Nixels Category:Villains Category:2014 Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Characters with facial hair